Shattered Mirror
by Hellfire17
Summary: take a look at the various worlds that exist in the wide multiverse. basically a fancy way of me saying this is a one shot archive. this will contain both the one shots of my already active stories and ideas that may develop later. high rating because I don't know what will be in it.


**take a look at the various worlds that exist in the wide multiverse. basically a fancy way of me saying this is a one shot archive. this will contain both the one shots of my already active stories and ideas that may develop later**

Harry Potter was a strange child, his relatives had realized after the first time Dudley had pushed him down the stairs breaking his neck.

" _BOY!" His aunt called from downstairs. "Are you done cleaning upstairs?"_

" _Yes Aunt Petunia."_

" _Then get your lazy butt down here and clean!" Walking down the stairs Harry looked around at the house, picture perfect thanks to him, not that anyone knew that. He was frighteningly intelligent for his age acting more like a ten year old than a six year old. He was halfway down the stairs when he was suddenly pushed down the stairs by his already obese cousin._

" _Out of the way freak!" he laughed running past the boy only to freeze as a loud snap was heard. His mother hearing the snap came running expecting to see something broken and she was right just not in the way you would expect. Lying on the ground was Harry with his neck bent at an unnatural angle and his arm bent similarly with a bone sticking out._

" _VERNON!" she called in a panic._

" _What is it pet?" Vernon asked lumbering into the room. But she said nothing just pointed at the body. "Don't worry Pet everything will be fine." vernon said trying to comfort her, his mind having already come up with a way out of this. "This was an accident the two were playing on the stairs and Dudders shoved him a bit too hard and he fell."_

 _Petunia just nodded starting to relax her Dudders would be safe that is all that matters._

 _Vernon started to walk to the phone picking it up to call the police and tell them what happened. Better to let them know now and think it was an accident than try and hide only for someone to find out._

" _VERNON!" Petunia called again sounding like she was on the edge of a panic attack. Immediately rushing back into the entrance hall Vernon saw what she was pointing at the body on the stairs had started to move._

 _As it climbed to it's feet Vernon after nearly having a heart attack believing the boy had come back to torment them. That the blood from before was gone his neck was back to normal and his clothes looked the way they did before. "Looking around he saw Petunia looking at him. "I'm going, I'm going Aunt Petunia." the child said as if he had not just been dead._

They would have dismissed as a trick by the freak if it was not for the fact that it had happened many times after, he would get hurt and after a moment or two depending on the injury it would vanish as if nothing happened. It did not even heal or seal shut it just vanished. They did not even know if he knew about it but they were too scared that if they told him and he did not know, he would retaliate against them no longer having to fear punishment. Which was true if and when Harry found out he would retaliate one way or another they would just like to delay that for as long as possible. It was also why they stopped physically punishing the boy to make sure he was less likely to find out. Unfortunately for them their time of peace was about to come to an end.

Harry was running from his cousin and his gang. "Get back here you little freak!" he called chasing him or rather stumbling after him, his cousin was very fat. However the rest of his gang were keeping up fine. Harry ran into the park being chased by the bullies who didn't even hesitate to keep chasing him. The adults of this suburban area had shown many times so long as the status quo remained the same they didn't care about what their children got up to. Once a boy had been nice enough to play with his little sister because she had dropped her ice cream cone, but because what she had been playing with was dolls the other boys had beaten him up right in front of the adults breaking his arm, but they just excused it as boys being boys and that if he was going to cry about than he needed to suck it up and be a man. The police were the exact same given that they were all from this area as well.

It was a common secret that all the adults hated social services as who were they to put their nose in the lives of perfectly normal citizens, when there were delinquent children running around this area ruining the lives of decent people. Completely ignoring the fact that it was their children who were the delinquents. After all their darling angels could do no wrong, not like the little freaks like him. They were quick to blame everything that went wrong on those who they thought didn't belong, the family that lived in 23 Privet Drive still blamed him for their son going to jail for selling drugs they had tried to blame a young black man who had recently moved into the area but since this was apparently part of a major drug bust that meant the small time bobbys of Surrey could do nothing as normally they would ignore trivial things like evidence as they would receive a generous _donation_ from the _grateful_ citizens who thanked the police for getting rid of such a dangerous menace. In short almost everyone in the small town were racist hypocritical bigots.

But none of that mattered to Harry who was currently running away from the group of bullies. He turned the corner and headed to the newest area of the playground it was still in construction, so hopefully they wouldn't follow him into here.

"Come on I think the freak went this way!" called Piers Polkiss the smartest one of the gang, which wasn't really saying much when Harry had managed to convince all of them that chocolate was a vegetable. Making them all give up the sweet for a whole month, letting Harry eat all the chocolate that Dudely normally would.

Which they had just found out about pissing all of them off. "Get back here you freak you are going to pay!"

"For what you being stupid?" Harry asked with a grin as he jumped over a piece of construction equipment.

"I'm not stupid!"

"Oh really what seven plus five?" his cousin stopped and started counting on his hands, trying to prove he was smart. Harry just kept running his cousin was such a moron. He ran around the construction equipment only to find a spider web dome being built blocking his escape route.

"Nowhere to now freak!" as one the boys attacked him, punching and kicking him till he fell to the ground cover his head with his hands. "Not so tough now huh freak? Just a little weakling."

The other kids began to laugh and call him a weakling over and over again. "I'm not weak!" he shouted a wave of power erupting from him. The children went flying backwards and the spider web dome collapsed. The metal pieces falling down around him. One stabbed him through the leg while another went through his chest. Harry gasped in pain, a foreign concept to him. Yet the pain would not go away as it normally did after a few moments. He gasped for breath but it didn't come. Slowly everything began to go black Harry looked around he hoped his cousin at least got hurt as well.

Two days later the police were shifting through the rubble trying to get it cleaned up. "I don't see why the construction crew can't do this." one of the bobbys complained.

"Because it is a conflict of interests. Load of rubbish." said another clearly no more enthusiastic about this than his partner. "Come on let's go we are done here for the day." he said tossing a rock into the pile of rubble it bounced off a pole shifting it a small amount.

"Yeah I can't wait to get back, Mary is making roast."

The pole that shifted slowly began to fall to the side till finally it collapsed causing a small section of rubble to clear away. Harry eyes opened not with gasp or as if he was waking up but like he just closed his eyes for a second. He felt a strange calm he tried to get up but found his leg was still pierced by a pipe. Grabbing it he decided to see if he guess was correct, pulling it out he felt a surge of pain, before it vanished. He looked at his leg and then the pipe neither had any sign that it was in his leg just a moment ago.

Harry remembered a time when he was younger the last time his relatives had physically assaulted him, beyond a kick or smack but on honest hit. He remembered falling down the stairs only to hit the wall. Remembering the shocked look on his aunt's face he realized now that must have been when this started. Because after that neither his uncle and or aunt had hit him and they had also discouraged Dudley from doing so, saying that he shouldn't touch the freak. So they knew about his abilities, but if he could heal from anything then they should have become more abusive not less. Knowing that no matter what happened there wouldn't be a mark for the police or anyone to find, so there was something else going on.

He looked at the pile of rubble, and remembered the blast that sent everyone flying, then he realized the ability to heal shocked them not the fact that he had powers. A smirk came over his face when he realized something, he had power. With a smirk he began to walk home.

If Harry had learned anything living with the Dursleys for years, it was that if he wanted something he should make sure there was no way it wouldn't happen. If he wanted to go on field trip imply to his teacher that his family might not be able to afford causing rumors to spread until to show everyone they weren't poor they allowed him to go on the field trip, and bought something new and expensive in the process. Same thing with new clothes they may have not been high end but he no longer wore dudley's cast offs. When he wanted to go anyplace he would convince Dudley that he had wanted to go there so he would whine to his parents, then make sure they had no way to leave him behind, for example convince Dudley to ask to go on the day Miss Figg was out of town and because of all the nasty rumors they spread no one else was willing to watch him. He had learned that if he wanted anything done he had to it himself there was no else he could rely on. Miss Figg played nice but any idiot could tell she was watching him, he had found a journal she had written in that was full of observation for a man called Dumbledore. Honestly finding out that man placed him here so he would grow up 'proper' in time for this school Hogwarts, did not make Harry angry so much as make him respect him. A few more years of this and most people would have had their will crushed and look towards anyone who got them out of that prison, as a savior. That was brilliant piece of manipulation.

He guessed that meant she really did mean magic when she wrote it in there than, he had assumed it was a code word from something else. It took two months before he made any progress with his abilities lifting small objects was simple but the heavier the object the time it took to lift, for example he could lift something that weighed about same as his cousin in a second or two but anything over a hundred pounds could take over a thirty seconds, he wondered why the gap was so wide, the objects were bigger normally so that could have something to do with it. But he decided he was ready to finally get some answers.

"Aunt Petunia Uncle Vernon, what do you know about magic?" He asked, smirking at the look on the faces of his relatives.

Vernon very quickly turned purple, "You listen here you little freak the only power out there is God!" he shouted, "none of that foolish witchcraft or devils work!"

Harry's smirk widened oh he loved the phrasing of that. With a glance the table a knife flew from the table into his hand. "Well then if it helps uncle I suppose you can call me God." the man paled very fast, before rushing Harry hoping to beat some 'sense' and respect into him.

"You listen now BOY!" Vernon thundered stomping towards him. The knife in harry's hand moved so fast he barely had time blink before he found it at his throat.

""Yes uncle? I'm listening." Dudley in a rare show of bravery or common show of stupidity grabbed his plate and threw it at Harry. Harry turned his attention to the plate and stopped it before it hit him. But in doing so showed that he could only control one object at a time as the knife dropped to the ground.

His uncle moving with surprising speed grabbed the knife and lunged at his nephew forgetting that A: he could heal from apparently anything and B: even if he did manage to stop him how would he have explained his dead nephew, he couldn't exactly say my nephew used his magical powers to threaten me and I stabbed him to save my family. If he wasn't arrested for murder he would thrown in the loony bin. The blade pierced his nephew's shoulder and Harry gasped in pain causing his concentration to break and the plate to drop.

Harry cried out in pain, he may have been able to heal from anything but that didn't mean he didn't feel pain. His eyes turned to his uncle once more and with a wordless snarl he sent his uncle flying through the kitchen into the stone wall, he slammed into the wall with bone shattering force and slowly he slide down the wall a streak of blood coming from his head wound, his head lolled to the side and his chest stopped moving.

"Vernon!" Petunia called in fear for her husband before she turned her nephew. "What did you do you little frea-" he was cut off as she saw the knife sitting on her son throat.

"I recommend you sit down shut up and answer my questions or else your little dudders might end up being just like dear old dad a lot sooner." Petunia paled and sat back down in her chair so fast that you could hear the wood creak. "Good now tell me everything you know about magic?" and she did every little detail she remembered, from how the letter was received to the fact that their existed a shopping community nearby in london not that she remembered where. "Thank you aunt Petunia was that so hard?" The knife dropped to the table but before she could do anything even sigh in relief Dudley's head slammed into the table knocking him unconscious.

"Dudders!" she cried in worry running over to him.

"Don't worry he should be fine just remember this was a robbery gone wrong and they took your beloved nephew as a hostage to make sure you didn't call the police for another hour." Petunia nodded in understanding he was threatening her if he wanted to he could kill her without even trying but he was sparing her. She jumped when her husband's body flipped over and his wallet was removed from his pocket. "Got to make it look real." he smirked, before walking up stairs quickly returning with his uncle's shotgun floating in the air, he carefully maneuvered the gun into his uncle's hand before pulling the trigger with his powers making a small portion the kitchen was shatter from the shot. Then he shattered several plates and threw over some furniture and broke some vase making sure to take all the money in the house, he may have been immortal but he didn't want to test its limits yet, could he die of starvation? He didn't know and never intended to find out.

Petunia looked in shock as he casually wrecked the house, he didn't even seem to care he killed his uncle. But what she didn't know was that as an immortal and despite being so mature he was still young he did not, could not understand the concept of death after all that was like asking a third dimensional being to understand fourth dimension. How could someone who was endless understand the end. Finally finishing the destruction of the house he walked outside breaking the lock as he did so as he walked away he felt something he had always wanted to he felt powerful.

 **Done so I will not be making this a story at least not yet it will be a one shot series for now this will crossover into marvel where he will be taken by the facility and Harry will change his name mostly because much like voldemort he hated the idea of being mundane or normal.**

 **And the funny thing is is that I have had this idea just as long as the jaded brother the difference is that I decided to write for the jaded brother as that was much easier to write for so until recently I had left this unfinished I only added like five hundred words.**


End file.
